19 again and again
by Viko W
Summary: El fic que debía desde mayo...cielos, qué verguenza me doy. " Ese día es especial... especial para Madara..." MadaDei/TobiDei


**Advertencias: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, OoC y… no lo sé, ¿gramática?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**19 again… and again.**

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, dejando a la vista al enmascarado 'novato' en el marco. Los orbes azules se posaron con dureza sobre el intruso. Abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar por tal intromisión, y si lo ameritaba, arrojarle una de sus creaciones. Sin embargo, toda oscura intención se vino abajo al percatarse de la situación. Tobi le saludó chillonamente y entró cantando desafinado una canción que distaba de ser festiva y agradable para el oído.

- _Maldición_.-refunfuñó para sus adentros recordando la memorable fecha.

Una vez cruzó la entrada cerró la puerta, poniendo hábilmente a su vez el cerrojo. Tras un rato de tortura y varias miradas fulminantes por parte del rubio cesó su terrible acto, permitiéndose ver la expresión llena de horror en el festejado. Rió estruendosamente al percibir la vergüenza y cambiando de modalidad reanudó su canto.

La voz grave con un suave toque de erotismo inundó la pequeña habitación, envolviendo en su totalidad la completa atención del menor. Deidara cubrió su rostro con una mano al identificar la melodía, _lamentándose_ la hora en que aceptó aquella relación. Su rostro ardía y el rosa pálido comenzaba a tornarse rojo, delatando su vergonzoso estado. Chasqueó la lengua tratando de mostrarse molesto, lejos de eso, sólo logró enrojecer más. No intentó gritarle o en dado caso hacer estallar… no tenía cabeza para eso en aquel instante. No mientras _él_ continuara cantando con ese sugerente tono.

Maldijo ente dientes. Debió suponer que ese bastardo se traía algo entre manos cuando hizo mención de un listado de postres. Debió quitar el almanaque y nunca, nunca jamás haber respondido la pregunta del Uchiha.

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? Sólo es un día común y corriente, uhn."_

¿Cómo no vio la obviedad del asunto cuando Madara preguntó su cumpleaños? ¡Arhg!

- ¿Y bien, 'senpai'? ¿Cuántos cumples?-preguntó divertido una vez finalizó, colocando el pequeño pastel en la mesita de noche- Sólo espero no llamar a Kisame para apagar el incendio*.

Deidara frunció el entrecejo, lanzándole la mejor mirada asesina que poseía. Madara simplemente lo ignoró ladeando su máscara.

- ¿Y?

Le miró desafiante. Era más que obvio, la estúpida tarta lo decía. Aun así, resultaba difícil de asimilar. Gruñó exasperado. ¡¿Por qué rayos tuvo que ofrecerse voluntariamente –Madara- a recordarle su tiempo de vida?! Él no iba y entraba a su habitación disturbando la paz y armonía de su estancia con un pastel de chocolate con fresas, cantando a todo pulmón _Yellow Submarine_ o... S_o-somos…_ _novios_. ¡No! No lo hacía.

¡Rídiculo! ¡Absurdo!

- ¿Y~?-insistió con regodeo.

- … Diecinueve, uhn.

El Uchiha le miró incrédulo. Vio el pastel con las veinte velitas y volvió la vista al rubio. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios. Era una broma, ¿cierto? Y pensar que creyó que el voluble artista no contaba con sentido del humor. Qué equivocado estaba.

- Claro, claro-se apresuró a decir cruzándose de brazos-. No deseo llevarte la contraria pero-sonrió con descaro-, me parece que llevas mal la cuenta, porque--

- ¿No escuchaste o eres idiota, uhn?

Madara parpadeó ante la agresión sin motivo. Lo inspeccionó un par de segundos, no entendiendo el tan mal humor del más joven. Si bien comprendía que pudiese ser la pequeña celebración no justificaba el hecho de su pésimo humor. Porque lo sabía, la reacción más apropiada en Deidara sería un encantador rubor y varios reproches y quejas sobre su actitud ese día.

A no ser que…

Sus labios se curvaron con absoluta malicia.

A no ser que Deidara estuviese negando _eso. _Aquello le parecía lo más probable, hecho que logró incrementar su perversidad en aquel momento. La sonrisa interna creció, comenzaba a agradarle la idea de poner en evidencia al rubio. Aunque, por vez primera, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Bueno, tiempo al tiempo.

- Oh, pero la vez anterior también cumpliste diecinueve.-agregó con fingida seriedad.

- ¿Ah, sí?-respondió sin quitar la vista de su obra en proceso. Haría un ave… no, siempre hacía aves. Un grillo tal vez. No, era demasiada arcilla para un solo insecto. Una docena entonces… no. Quizá una ardilla. Nunca había hecho una.

- Entonces-comenzó forzándose a no sucumbir ante la burla-, ¿el año entrante y el próximo a ese serán diecinueve también?

Trató por todos los medios de no reír ofensivamente, no logrando su objetivo al final. Increíble, realmente increíble. ¿Acaso su pequeño amante le temía a la edad? Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡¿Le temes a las arrugas Deidara?!

Una almohada golpeó con fuerza su rostro y luego un trozo de masa informe de blanca arcilla. O algo parecido a una nutria alcanzó a visualizar.

- ¡Eso no te importa uhn! ¡Tendré diecinueve las veces que quiera!-estalló colérico poniéndose de pie y despojó violentamente del pastel una de las pequeñas velas.

Madara siguió riendo desvergonzadamente. Su estómago comenzaba a doler y las lágrimas a escurrir.

- ¡Cierra la boca viejo, uhn!-rugió lanzándole unos cuantos puñetazos que fueron fácilmente bloqueados por el azabache.

Las risas fueron disminuyendo gradualmente, con excepción de los golpes. El poseedor de sharingan perfecto logró capturar las suaves manos del Akatsuki haciéndolo retroceder hasta tropezar con el borde de la litera y caer juntos sobre ella. La cama hizo un audible chirrido, el de negros cabellos se incorporó sobre Deidara, ubicando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Como era de esperarse el ojiazul opuso resistencia forcejando varios minutos contra su opresor. Más nada logró a fin de cuentas.

- Está bien, me agrada.-murmuró sensualmente, reafirmando el agarra en ambas muñecas.

Deidara hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

- Una y otra vez. Las veces que sean- sonrió lascivamente golpeando con su tibio aliento los labios ajenos-. Me gusta. Te sientan bien.

Una suave sonrisa colmada de picardía abordó al muchacho. Lo admitía. Admitía la derrota ante aquel hombre. No podía contra él en más de un sentido. Y maldición, realmente debía quererlo demasiado.

- Hmm… no digas cosas como esas sólo porque te son convenientes, uhn.

- Jo, ¿no te resulta excitante contar con 'menos' de veinte mientras intimidas con alguien que rebasa los estándares admitidos?

- Jez. Habla por ti, uhn.-respondió desviando la mirada.

- Sé que sí. Y hablando de cosas excitantes-dijo relamiendo sus labios-, ya va siendo hora de que te de tu 'obsequio'. Seguro puedes darte una idea.

- ¡Suéltame bastardo pervertido!

- Mmm, ya quiero dejarte pegajoso…

Su rostro enrojeció violentamente. Debía estar loco como para pensar que le tenía algo más que cariño -y cariño- a ese sujeto. ¡Era mil veces peor que el autor de los libros 'Icha Icha'!

- ¡Cá-cállate maldito depravado, uhn!

- Shhh, no seas tan ruidoso- murmuró divertido, deslizando una de sus manos dentro del uniforme contrario- . Olvidalo, sé ruidoso.

- ¡Déja--! ¡¿Eh…?! ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando, uhn?!

_Y así fue como el joven ex terrorista y actual miembro de Akatsuki celebró su decimonoveno aniversario…_

Al día siguiente, Deidara tuvo que reportarse enfermo y utilizar un cojín inflable mientras pensaba en diversos métodos de tortura contra el líder (¡Madre mía! ¿Cuántas horas habrán sido? LOL).

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** LOL. El 5 de mayo es el natalicio de Deidara según Wikipedia. Tardé tres meses en hacer un fic sobre ello y para colmo creo que no me salió del todo bien. O quizá sí, pero estoy tan cansada como para leerlo que prefiero decir incoherencias y por última instancia tirarme a dormir. Me preguntó si me quedó gracioso?? Mmm, lo leeré más tarde así cómo tmb me quejaré de las faltas de ortografía.

Ahh, dónde está mi Beta cuándo la necesito??

(Sonido de grillos)

*: Madara se burla de su edad, dándole a entender que está _envejeciendo_. Ya saben, velas, fuego… edad xD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bonus.**_

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días después…

- "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore and love…"

- ¡Largo de mi habitación, uhn!

- ¡"… Take my heart but please don't break it. Love was made for me and you~"!

Sobra decir que nuevamente el pastel fue probado varias horas después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A nadie le importan, pero a mi me gusta ponerlo.

**Canciones.**

Yellow submarine.- The Beatles.

Somos Novios.- Luis Miguesl (xD)

L-O-V-E.- La cantan varios, puede ser Joss Stone o Nat King Cole.


End file.
